


The Beginning to the Endless

by FreelancerCorisla_21



Series: Private Monique and Sean (Red vs. Blue) [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreelancerCorisla_21/pseuds/FreelancerCorisla_21
Summary: Caboose and Donut weren't the only ones sent to Blood Glutch. Meet Monique Cate (cat), a cynical semi-cable mechanic, who legal can't drive assigned to the Blue team. Also, meet Sean R.C., a weapon specialist, who has a photographic memory and a bit of a pyromaniac assigned to the Red Team. Join them as these two get more and worse than they expected from the army.





	The Beginning to the Endless

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_Why am I Here? (Short Profile)_ **

**_Cate_ **

Why am I here? I wanted to god damn escape. Look, I’m going to explain this once, so listen. My name is Private Monique Cate and Cate is pronounced like ‘cat’. I would rather be called cat then cate. I lived in town as mechanic’s daughter. I like being a mechanic, in fact, it was the only fun thing to do in that place. In order to get out of the town, I had three options: die, a sports scholarship, or join the army. Hell, I get to shoot other assholes. Nothing is worse than being stuck in place in the middle of nowhere, right? … Shit, I jinxed myself, didn’t I?

* * *

** R.C. (Ross-Cross) **

Why am I here? I didn’t have a choice. My name is Private Sean R.C. There is a reason for R.C. but I’ve told that story 100,000 times and today will not be one of those times. I’m let’s say… I’m an interesting creature. At least that’s what, the jail counselor liked to call me.  When going there 5 times, they got tired of seeing me. They basically kicked me out sent me to be blown the hell up. In hindsight, that was a pretty smart plan. So now I’m in the army. Hell, it’s better the jail… I am going to regret those words. Eh, I’ll be fine.

 

 


End file.
